1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alert apparatus, and particularly, to a posture sensing alert apparatus for preventing bad postures of the human body.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
It is often the case that people have bad postures because they pay little attention to their sitting postures or stances. It is especially hard for people to perceive their own bad postures because they have been accustomed to such postures. Consequently, such bad postures tend to affect the body's health by causing a hunchback after an extended period of time. Currently, a variety of products for preventing hunchbacks and keeping proper postures can be found in the market, such as posture-correcting bands, posture-correcting waistbands and hunchback-preventing desks and chairs. However, such products are mostly able to only adjust the postures but unable to alert the user of bad posture. Moreover, such products are disadvantageous in that they are very bulky and inconvenient to store and carry, so it is difficult for users to keep standard postures at all times.
In view of these drawbacks of the prior art, it is highly desirable in the art to develop a posture sensing alert apparatus with a small volume, comfortable to use and capable of giving an alert signal.